


Olympus Academy

by Maigan



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Boarding School AU, Dead Poet Society, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Inspired By, I’ll edit it later, Lmao everyone is bi, Mortal AU, Olympus Academy, Shes the man, pretty slow burn, sophomore year, this is a 1st draft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maigan/pseuds/Maigan
Summary: Annabeth is DETERMINED to go to the best school for architecture. The fact that it’s an all boys school doesn’t not stop her in the least. She’ll just pretend to be Andy. Unfortunately school is still school (even at your dream school) and ‘Andy’ has to deal with crushes and homework and roommates and friends. And Andy isn’t any better than annabeth at that stuff.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 18





	Olympus Academy

> Annabeth POV
> 
> I nervously fixed my hair in the car mirror. 
> 
> Thalia rolled her eyes, “I told you already you look fine. Fretting over your hair won’t help you pass as a boy.” 
> 
> I rolled my eyes and shut the car visor. 
> 
> “Wow Thalia, buying into gender norms isn’t very punk rock of you.” 
> 
> She punches me in the shoulder and I shove her back. We end up fighting until Thalia’s elbow hits the horn. We both yelp at the sudden loud noise. 
> 
> Thalia laughs loudly and I decide I should definitely put my seat belt on. 
> 
> She glanced over at me with a goofy smile still on her face. “Honestly who knew you had such curly hair? You’re like Shirley temple!!!” 
> 
> “You mean now I look like shirley Temple. Thank god it grew out of that awful haircut. I can’t believe you convinced me to get a buzz cut in the beginning of summer.” 
> 
> Thalia snorted. “Yeah you looked like a sheep we shaved clean. But now it looks more natural. Your head is all evenly tan.” 
> 
> I shuddered as I thought about the week where my head was like a pale bald thumb. “Yeah definitely the worst two weeks of my life.” 
> 
> “Now you’re just one of the guys, Annabeth. Or should I say Andrew.”
> 
> “Well I think you should say nothing but you insist on chatting away.” 
> 
> Just then we pulled up to the school. It looked like a movie set. The buildings were brick and all the lawns were bright green. 
> 
> “Welp kiddo this is you.” Thalia clapped my shoulder, “don’t die out there okay?” 
> 
> I could only squeak in reply. 
> 
> My dad sent a trunk full of stuff to the school about a week before so I was only lugging around a duffle bag. Sadly me and Thalia stuffed it to the brim so it made me Teeter totter towards the office. 
> 
> I passed a group of boys who looked too old to be in high school. My face grew hot as I walked past them laughing at me for struggling so much. 
> 
> I finally got to the office building a then struggled again with the heavy doors. 
> 
> A boy with blond hair and blue eyes pushed it open for me. 
> 
> “New?” He said kindly. 
> 
> I huffed. 
> 
> “Is it that obvious?” 
> 
> “Well you are wearing the full uniform plus jacket in 90º weather and school isn’t even officially in session.” 
> 
> I unceremoniously dropped my bag on the floor and stuck out my hand. 
> 
> “I’m Andrew.” 
> 
> Thankfully he shook it. 
> 
> “I’m Jason nice to meet you.” 
> 
> He paused for a moment. 
> 
> “You wouldn’t happen to be Andrew Chase?” 
> 
> “Uhh y-yeah thats me why?”
> 
> He smiled his perfect smile like he was posing for a Vines™ photo shoot.
> 
> “Well it just so happens that I’m supposed to show you around today.”
> 
> He took out a folder out of his nike bag and handed me my schedule, my room assignment and other papers usually only given to freshman. 
> 
> “I decided to get these for you early because talking to Mrs. Birchsteel is uhh way more work than necessary.” 
> 
> He threw my duffle bag over his shoulder and starting walking out the office. 
> 
> “There’s really nothing important in there other than frantic freshmen. We live in the same building so we can just go there first and drop off your stuff.”
> 
> He kept a brisk pace and kept pointing out different buildings while handing me papers with important information and things to sign. Of course while he did this he managed to say hello to everyone we walked past. 
> 
> We walked towards brick houses that almost looked like they were designed for a Disney movie. 
> 
> “This part of the housing is named after Thomas Kinkade but unfortunately has been nicknamed kink. 
> 
> There was a plaque on the door that had Thomas Kinkade engraved but ‘kink’ was scratched deeper. 
> 
> I couldn’t help but snort. “Who came up with that one?” 
> 
> This time Jason grinned a huge cheesy smile. 
> 
> “My Olympic Academy assigned best friend, Leo.” 
> 
> “Assigned best friend?” 
> 
> “Roommate” he amended. We walked into a small hallway and i caught a glimpse of a living room. “Hurry up our rooms are on the top floor and i am sick of holding your bag.” 
> 
> He started up the starts and i was shocked for a second before racing after him. 
> 
> “You didn’t even offer. You just took it!!” 
> 
> He flashed a smile that was so obviously fake. 
> 
> “Sorry I didn’t want to take over an hour to get to the rooms.” 
> 
> I decided to shove him a little. 
> 
> “Woah careful! I fall off these stairs and there goes my athletic career!” He smiled easily like the idea of him slipping was impossible. It was easy to believe that he was invincible and maybe so was i. 
> 
> By the third set of stairs we were neck and neck. But at the very end of the fourth he totally body checked me and got to the room first. 
> 
> “HA!” He shouted. 
> 
> I laughed like I didn’t just run up stairs. 
> 
> He pulled out a keycard and opened the door with it. 
> 
> “Here’s your key. You’ll get a new one after picture day but until then you’re stuck with the photo you submitted to be enrolled.” 
> 
> Jesus Christ, there was pale thumb me staring dumbly at the camera. 
> 
> “Oh god sorry Andrew.” 
> 
> “What what happened??” 
> 
> I unglued my eyes from my stupid keycard to look around my room. It was pretty small for such an expensive boarding school full of privileged boys but it was still pretty nice. The beds didn’t look too shabby and can with bedding and a comforter with the school emblem on them. It had hardwood flooring, bunk beds, two desks, and best of all a huge window that overlooked the whole school. 
> 
> My roommate had obviously already been here. Stuff was thrown around carelessly and a bag was already sitting on the top bunk. Whatever I wanted the bottom anyway. I looked over at Jason but his face was solemn. 
> 
> “You’re roommate is Percy J.” 
> 
> He looked at me like he was expecting me to react.
> 
> “Okay?” 
> 
> “He’s uhh,” he rubbed his face, “well he’s kinda a piece of work”
> 
> He stayed quiet as I faced the possibility of having a horrible awful year because of some asshole roommate. I long ago came to terms with rooming with boys but awful assholes hadn’t been an option till now. Everyone here was supposed to be an upstanding citizen with incredible grades and at worst smell badly of B.O. 
> 
> “Look how about you change and we go to the back to school luau.” 
> 
> I nodded and didn’t think about Jason still being in the room until i took off my jacket and tie. I quickly glanced in his direction but he was already looking at phone texting people. I took a deep breath and just quickly threw another t shirt over my undershirt and some lose cargo shorts. 
> 
> I awkwardly stood there unsure of what to say. 
> 
> Jason looked up. “Ready?” 
> 
> I nodded. 
> 
> “Cool lets get out of here before P.J. Gets back.” And with that he ran down the stairs with me racing after him. It seemed like this running stairs business is just how things are done here. 
> 
> Jason took me around to all the important buildings and even introduced me to the teachers i would have tomorrow. By the time i felt familiar with the school (or at least not hopelessly confused) it was time for the Luau anyway. 
> 
> I kinda trailed around Jason for most of it and meet more of the people living on my floor. Jason is actually pretty good for information and filled me in on who everyone was and what scandals happened last year and who was involved. It’s pretty easy to get into drama when there’s an all girls boarding school only half a mile away.
> 
> The outskirts of the luau smelled like weed but I wasn’t ready to face the fact that my dream ideal school had any bad feature let alone meet some of them, so I stayed away and just ate whatever food counted as “luau” and hi-C that was definitely spiked with something. 
> 
> I talked to boys in nerdy clothes discussing which honors class would be the hardest. It was useful information so I tried to overlook the spam they were chewing with their mouths open. Despite the way they complained they all looked pretty excited at the idea of lab write ups and essay research. I had found my people and unfortunately they had a taste for those little hotdogs that come in a can. 
> 
> At around 12, I ran up the stairs with Jason and a freshman named frank who also lived on our floor due to a mix up. I crashed on my bed with my clothes on and was grateful and surprised to find no one else in the room. 
> 
> In the morning I awoke to my watch buzzing loudly and the window letting in way too much light. My eyes are sticky and slightly burning in a way that tells me I slept in my contracts. 
> 
> Cross country morning practice doesn’t start till a week after school which is totally backwards but I’m not gonna complain about the extra hours of sleep. 
> 
> It’s 7:30 and the sun is already painfully bright. The whole floor is quiet. I managed to sleep in. Great. Somehow i tear myself away from the bed and manage to get ready. Morning classes mean mandatory uniform but there are weirdly a lot of options. As long as you’re wearing something with the schools symbol on it, it counts as your uniform. Thalia bought a lot of Olympic Academy stuff and now it makes up most of my wardrobe.
> 
> I quickly decide to throw on tan slacks and dark blue polo shirt and some loafers that look like the ones Luke wore yesterday. 
> 
> When i get to the floor bathroom I quickly pee, brush my teeth, and put on my glasses. They’re thin wore famed glasses I’ve had from before I decided to pretend to be a boy but there’re unisex enough that its fine. The only problem is that they makes me look like a total nerd. 
> 
> I consider sticking to my contacts but I’m afraid of wearing contacts for too long will cause my eyes to fall out. 
> 
> I race down the stairs and across the lawn to the dinning hall. 
> 
> I try to push the glass door but it only opens with a key card. Which i left in my room. Even better. 
> 
> Luckily some is also coming to breakfast late. He has light curly hair that only slightly peeks out of an Olympic Academy bucket hat and a white t shirt with joggers. I had a crazy amount of freckles on his face and a small smile. 
> 
> “Need some help?” He asked gesturing to the lanyard around his neck. 
> 
> My shoulder saved in relief. “Yes thank GOD.”
> 
> “no problem! Freshman?” 
> 
> I ball my fists and try not to sound angry, “no I’m a sophomore I just transferred like yesterday.” 
> 
> He laughed lightly and held his card up to a sensor near the doors. It beeped and the glass door automatically swung open. 
> 
> I followed him as he walked towards the beginning of the breakfast line. 
> 
> “What are you here for.” He asked while Loading his plate full of so much fruit that I was afraid it would topple over.” 
> 
> “Architecture. You?”
> 
> “Art”
> 
> “Oh wow I didn’t know that Olympic Academy had a art program.” 
> 
> Grover snorted, “yeah that’s cause we don’t but I sneak over and take some art classes at Capitoline.” 
> 
> I stop dead in my tracks “Wait really? They let you take classes at the girl’s school.” 
> 
> “Nah technically I’m undeclared in what I’m specializing in but my dad paid enough money that they don’t care. Also Capitoline loves me so they don’t care either.” 
> 
> I whistled, “that's a pretty good set up.” 
> 
> “Yeah i kinda hate that I’m not allowed to go to Capitoline Hill cause they have the best art program in the state.” 
> 
> “Is that what they’re the best in?” 
> 
> Grover nodded and through a mouth full of food told me that the only time boys are allowed there is when they put on plays. Apparently boys clamor to audition for the spring show because they only allow the boys from Olympic Academy. 
> 
> He looked just about ready to go on a full rant about both school and their weird rules. I would have backed him up too except the bell for first rang cutting him off. 
> 
> “Ugh never mind.” He moody got up.
> 
> “Ill see you a round then?” I asked. I didn’t have many friends (like none at all actually) and we obviously shared the same ideals. 
> 
> He raised his eyebrows, “you sure? I’m not exactly uh cool.” 
> 
> I rolled my eyes, “I really don’t think I have what it takes to become popular either.” I stuck out my hand for him to shake. 
> 
> “I’m uhh, Andrew chase.” 
> 
> He looked at me for a second like he was sizing me up. “Alright if you want to hang out later ill be in the library.” 
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> Percy:
> 
> When i woke up i could tell it was still way to early. The window was still dark and it felt like night time.
> 
> It was most definitely way too early but I really was antsy to get into the pool. 
> 
> I flopped into my back and kicked Grover who was still asleep in a swivel chair. 
> 
> Grover groaned. “I cant believe that neither of us slept in the bed.” 
> 
> I stretch and say “No homo” 
> 
> Grover sleepily walked to the bed and crawled under the covers. “You’re gonna wish you were homo when you’re back hurts from sleeping on the ground.” 
> 
> “Grover i am gay.” I complain while searching for pants. Well bi but I’m not gonna fight with someone who’s practically just sleep talking. 
> 
> “Imagine how your mother feels. All homo and your back is out of Aline.”
> 
> I find my other shoe under the bed and i leave to get my swim stuff from my room.
> 
> “Bye Grover” I yell whisper while out in the hall. 
> 
> “We should have a boys day to the chiropractor.” He mumbles back at me. 
> 
> I swipe my card to get inside my room and see my roommate asleep on his bed. He’s literally face first into pillow. I roll my eyes when i realize he looks almost like a carbon copy of the guy across the hall. 
> 
> Great I’m surrounded. 
> 
> I sigh i as pick up my swim bag from the counter of the room. 
> 
> Obviously its shaping up to be a great year. 
> 
> I jump in the pool and I don’t stop till i finally notice how suspicious bright it is. 
> 
> The school gave me a swimming watch but
> 
> “Ahhh fuck fuck fuck shit” i climb out of the pool and into the shower. 
> 
> I use my shampoo as a three in one and have too little time to care about that. I barely manage to wash off the soap before I’m digging through my bag looking for clothes. 
> 
> I find a pair of joggers (score!!) three pairs of socks (shit) and a hoodie (eh okay). Okay well not great but still workable. 
> 
> I just throw everything on (minus two pairs of socks because it’s 85 and they don’t match anyway) I run into my home room right as the bell rings. 
> 
> I sit down in the closest empty desk. I give Mr. Chiron a small smile as he starts the class. 
> 
> I try to listen to his opening speech about work ethic and dedication earning an A but the guy sitting next to me keeps jiggling his leg. 
> 
> I whisper to him, “hey cut it out”
> 
> The guy whips his head over to me. “huh” he croaks. 
> 
> “Cut it out” I yell whisper back to him. 
> 
> He has perfect blonde hair, clear skin, and angry eyes. His eyebrows are pulled together and he has an overall look of defiance. Typical. It looks like he was born to be here. 
> 
> “Cut. What. Out.” He yell whispered back to me. 
> 
> Before I could retort Mr Chiron interrupt us. 
> 
> “Gentlemen, I’m sure whatever you’re discussing is very important but I would like to advise you that paying attention in class is very key in receiving a good education.” 
> 
> The guy snaps up and his whole face turns red. I cross my arms and sink low into my chair. Where the fuck does OA find all these goons. There’s a million of them at this school. 
> 
> “Now”, mr Chiron continued, “let’s take attendance. First, AC?” 
> 
> Nobody said anything. 
> 
> “AC?? Anyone?” Chiron tried again after everyone was silent for a full minute. 
> 
> Bored outta my mind, i looked over to the papers in front of my desk mate. On the top of the papers I see his name, Andrew chase. 
> 
> “AC last call.” Chiron tried one more time. 
> 
> “It’s you moron.” I snapped at, apparently Andrew chase, the classroom was dead silent my comment carried. The whole class laughs. 
> 
> “Ah Percy, thank you for your helpful comment. Please see me after class.” 
> 
> “Sorry” I muttered to Chiron. 
> 
> After class I stood in front of Chiron as students filed out. 
> 
> Chiron looked at me with kind eyes and I had my head down studying the floor. 
> 
> “Percy, must admit this is a clear improvement from last year and yet,” Chiron sighed and my scowl deepened, “yet I know you can do better.” 
> 
> “I didn’t even curse him out.” 
> 
> Chiron tried not to smile, “No you did not. I only ask you to be better because you are capable. You don’t see me asking Octavian to act less pompous.” 
> 
> “I’m glad I cursed him out.” 
> 
> “Percy, I’m not encouraging this. Also I think we should decide on books.” He motioned to his desk where a stack of books were. 
> 
> I huffed and looked at the books spread out on his table. I quickly picked two books and handed them to him. 
> 
> He flipped through them, nodding. 
> 
> “I see you picked rather quickly, may I ask why these books?” 
> 
> I shrugged, “they’re short and blue.”
> 
> Chiron laughed, “alright get to class.”
> 
> Annabeth POV 
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> I saw my roommate again in my honors history class. The classroom’s desks were divided into two groups facing each other, presumably so the teacher could walk back and forth as he taught imagining he was some great lecturer. 
> 
> I sat next to some kids who looked like they weren’t trouble. Unfortunately the fucker was sitting right across from me. 
> 
> I glared at him as the teacher called my name during attendance. He silently cooed and patronizingly clapped. I was furious. I think it showed on my face because he just laughed and started reading his book. His name never came up on the attendance list. 
> 
> As soon as the teacher stopped calling out initials, the scrawny kid sitting to my left started typing notes. 
> 
> I was about to laugh when I noticed PJ snickering. 
> 
> The teacher was a young-ish man who, like I predicted, loved to hear himself talk. It was hard not to bang my head on the desk. He just kept droning on about hard work and integrity and how school was at OA when he was a boy.
> 
> After that I escaped to lunch and went to try and find Grover but ended up bumping into Jason and his roommate. 
> 
> “Hey,” Jason waved, “were just on our way to luncheon where you can meet some of the teachers.” 
> 
> “Please come,” his roommate (I think his name is Leo) begged. “It’s gonna be sooooo boring, you gotta come so at least it’ll be a little bit better.”
> 
> I chewed on my lip thinking about it. 
> 
> “Ah nah I’d better not, told this guy we’d have lunch together.” 
> 
> Leo (I think) laughed, “look at that, he already likes someone better than you Jason.” 
> 
> Jason scoffed, “oh definitely. I’m absolutely failing at my job here.” 
> 
> Leo smiled at me. “We’re gonna set up my x box in our dorm tonight. Come over and play fifa with us.” 
> 
> I nodded my head. “Yeah sounds fun.” 
> 
> Leo leaned closer to me. “I know which roommate is ours and you can camp out in our room if he’s having a hissy fit.” 
> 
> I rolled my eyes. “Yeah I met him today. What a git.” 
> 
> Jason laughed. “Read Harry Potter much?” 
> 
> I blushed slightly. “Well I’m still right.” I tried a British accent, “he’s a right tosser.” 
> 
> Leo snickered. “I’m really hanging out with David Attenborough.” 
> 
> Just then I saw Grover walk by and I waved at him happily. 
> 
> “Alright I won’t keep you any longer.” 
> 
> Jason smiled. “Don’t forget fifa!”
> 
> I ran over to Grover, who was holding two sandwiches. 
> 
> He smiled at me, “Let’s find a tree to eat under.” 
> 
> I looked around, “which one? Everything around here looks like a movie set.” 
> 
> Grover sits down at the closes tree with shade and laughed a weird half laugh, “I keep expecting to see Robin Williams come round the corner.” 
> 
> I stared at him. 
> 
> “You’re laugh is like, the most insane thing.” 
> 
> Grover rolled his eye, “my roommate said it sounded like a deranged goat.” 
> 
> I beamed, “yeah that’s exactly it!!”
> 
> We started hypothesizing that Grover is actually a mutation half goat man and spend the rest of lunch creating an epic back story. Grover feels like a person I’ve missed all my life. 
> 
> There’s a main bell on top of the main school building that’s huge and we hear it tolling, signaling that lunch is over. 
> 
> “Ughh” I roll over to my stomach, “we were just getting into creating you a love interest.” 
> 
> “Oh who? My roommate?” He asked, throwing his bag over his shoulder. 
> 
> I scoff, “come on, wayyy too cliche. I was thinking the girl who works at your favorite sandwich shop.” 
> 
> “Ohh I like it. And it’s true I’ll love whoever feeds me, well that’s why you're a genius.” 
> 
> “I am a mastermind. What’s your next class?” 
> 
> Grover scrunched his face. “Uhhhhh honors bio maybe??” 
> 
> I hand him my schedule, “This the place?”
> 
> “Oh yeah exactly! Ya know my roomate’s also taking this. Actually technically he’s my old roommate.”
> 
> “Really? I thought roommates were for all of high school. What happened?”
> 
> Grover sighed, “my parents thought it would be better so sign me up for a single room. So now I have a room on the bottom floor and my roommate and best friend is now gonna be best friends with some other OA jerk.” 
> 
> “There are a lot to choose from like my roommate. He fucking sucks.” 
> 
> Grover nods, “that does make me feel better.” 
> 
> I laugh and punch him in the arm. 
> 
> “If it’s that bad you can camp out at my dorm. You know I’m totally stocked with snacks.” 
> 
> I look up at him grateful, “thanks dude seriously, I know how much food means you you.” 
> 
> Grover bumped me with his elbow, “well someone’s gotta skittles flavors I don’t like. My old roommate insists m&ms are better and refuses to eat skittles. I can’t wait for you guys to meet.”
> 
> We get to class early and sit in the back row. Jason and Leo come and sit next to me. Leo immediate starts to gush about how he added hot sauce to every fucking dish while Jason is chugging as much water as he can. 
> 
> “You could have at least fucking told me.” Jason says between gulps of water. 
> 
> Leo only cackles, “but watching you and the chem teacher try to ‘exchange pleasantries’ while eating a shit load of hot sauce was so worth it.” 
> 
> The bell tolls again to signal passing period is over when the last person slips into class just barely making it on time. 
> 
> Me and Grover say ‘oh’ at the exact same time. Unfortunately with different tones. Because walking to sit in the open chair next to Grover is my annoying fucking roomate who has unwittingly elbowed his way into my life. 
> 
>   
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
> 

**Author's Note:**

> This is full of types and it probably goes too fast but I’m honestly so proud of the fact that it’s written down at all. Hopefully it’s entertaining.


End file.
